Mar17Updates
March 31st, 2017 *Console To Screen: Super Mario Bros. *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Balto *Bad Movie Beatdown: Best and Worst of 2016 *Weird Video Games: Bruce Lee *What We Had to Watch: Pokemonth Outtakes *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Blurr *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Going in Style *Ask Lovecraft: Memes *The Bargain Boy: KH 2.5 Secret Boss Battles - Berserk Mic Distortions *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - 10k Subscribers *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 112 - History Time! *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Lil B's Thugged Out, Pissed Off March 30th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires *Screen Crashers: The Adventures of Hot Head: Nostalgia Critic Review *Specials: Top 5 Best Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Episodes *Stuff You Like: Challenges of the Deeps *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Universe 7 Should Be Destroyed *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Wilson *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness (3/30/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 34 - Starcraft Remastered and E-Sports *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Bargain Boy Review Trailer March 29th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: God's Club *Vampire Reviews: Cronos *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - XX *Infomercialism: Wonder Hanger *MasakoX: A Dragonball Conversation - Our Favorite Couples w/MsDBZBabe *Ask Lovecraft: Dinosaurs Revisited *Vangelus Reviews: The Comparison - Double Dredd March 28th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Should Bad Singers Be Dubbed? *The Yomarz Show: Disappearing Games Rant *Toons These Days: Team Teen - Convergence on Gravity Falls Part 5 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Console To Screen Promo *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Smurfs - The Lost Village *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Z Kai - Fight It Out Cover *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 37 March 27th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Fist of the North Star, Ch. 1 *Lost in Adaptation: Fifty Shades of Grey *Sketches: Miscast - Winnie the Pooh in Silence of the Lambs *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Analyzed Review - Rogue One and Phantom Menacing *Comic Book Issues: The Kamandi Challenge #1 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Hit Goku's Ultimate Rival? *Ask Lovecraft: Eccentricity *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - Rue Morgue (Jan/Feb 2017) *Animerica: End of March Vlog *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 3 *Vangelus: V-Diogames - Switching at the Space March 26th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Logan *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Power Rangers *The AngryJoeShow: Power Rangers (2017) *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Review (N64, 3DS) *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #5 *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Splatoon 2 *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Hidden Pi**ed Off Programmer Rants (Japan Edition) *MarzGurl: Power Rangers (2017) Vlog - Spoilers Included *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 83 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Life *Vangelus Reviews: LG23 Galvatron (Transformers Legends) March 25th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Butt Fish *Doug Reviews: Power Rangers *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Rocky *Rap Critic Reviews: Rebirth of Slick (Cool Like That) - Digable Planets *MarzGurl: Power Rangers (2017) Vlog - Spoiler Free *Brandon Tenold: The Best Movies I've Reviewed (So Far) *Rocked Reviews: Gitaroo Man - Official Soundtrack *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Life *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 33 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Power Rangers and CHIPS *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Hearth's Warming Eve March 24th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Power Rangers 2017 *Specials: Balto - 1st Viewing *Brad Jones: Marvel's Iron Fist - Binge Watch *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 39 - Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Episodes 36-42 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is This Dub the Ultimate Dub? *Calluna: Not Dead Yet Part 1 - King's Landing *Ask Lovecraft: Rituals *Guru Larry: Ashens and Guru Larry Play Frogger *Vangelus Reviews: LG22 Skullcruncher *Specials: 2017 Conventions March 23rd, 2017 *One Movie Later: Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Episodes *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! Official Trailer *Live on Film: Metallica "S&M" Concert *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Zeno a Dragon Ball Fan? *Diamanda Hagan: All the F*cks Harry Russo Gives *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 2 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/23/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 33 - Sonic Mania Delayed & Sonic Forces March 22nd, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Mighty Muffin Pounder Rangers *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Beast Wars - Other Voices *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Devil's Candy *MasakoX: Our Team Four Star Tales w/Megami33 - A Dragonball Conversation *Bennett The Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Cyber City Oedo 808 *Ask Lovecraft: Meow Wolf March 21st, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Balto *One Hit Wonderland: Video Killed the Radio Star by The Buggles *The AngryJoeShow: The Legend of Zelda: BoTW Angry Review *Brandon Tenold: The Worst Movies I've Ever Reviewed *Projector: T2 Trainspotting *MasakoX: Try Not to Laugh Challenge - DBZ Edition *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 36 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 111 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - March Awesomeness: Iron Fist/Tangled BEA March 20th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Reagan's Raiders #1 *Dom Reviews: Fifty Shades of Physical and Emotional Abuse *Rocked Reviews: Fire From The Gods - Narrative *Specials: Awesome Build - Scratch Build Spaceship *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: My Little Pony Special *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Belko Experiment *Genesis 7 Reviews: Episode 4 - To Venus *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Fire Emblem Heroes *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Kid Goku Went Super Saiyan? Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: George RR Martin March 19th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Suicide Squad *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (Gameboy Color) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 82 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Belko Experiment March 18th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Pants on Fire *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Heathers *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Lifeforce (Part 2) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Lonely Among Us *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 32 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Killer Toon *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Beauty and the Beast *Rap Critic Reviews: Nicki Minaj vs. Remy Ma - Who Won? (No Frauds vs. ShETHER) *What We Had to Watch: Music Video Outtake Special *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Secret of my Excess March 17th, 2017 *Sibling Rivalry: Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Timid Jester: Realistic Ending to Beauty &Mas the Beast *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Kid Goku Went Super Saiyan? *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Tag *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Wild Tales *Vangelus: Q&A - Holiday Quewennay *Ask Lovecraft: The Man Bun *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Q and A Session March 16th, 2017 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Piccolo Fused Early? *Stuff You Like: Portal: GLaDOS *Specials: Top 5 Worst Super Smash Bros. Stages *Live on Film: Queensryche - Operation Livecrime *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Lesson of the Evil *Brad Jones: Joey Season 2 Binge Watch *Diamanda Hagan: Star Trek: 3 Theories *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Hidden Pi**ed Off Programmer Rants (USA Edition) *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 12 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/16/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 32 - Nintendo Switch Sales & Zelda Breath of the Wild Speedruns March 15th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla *Awesome Comics: Is Logan the Best X-Men Movie? *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Lifeforce (Part 1) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Beast Wars - Fallen Comrades & The Spark *Prepack: First Strike Rations Part 4 - The Crash and Burn Phase *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - March Awesomeness - Kong: Skull Island *Ask Lovecraft: 80 Years *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball and Fitness *Vangelus Reviews: Judge Dredd & Lawmaster (ThreeA) March 14th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 WTF Alternate Endings *Needs More Gay: David DeCoteau's 1313 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie *Hagan Reviews: Berserker: Hells Warrior (w/Film Brain) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball: The Online Timeline *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - Riptor Walks the Earth *Bennett The Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Speed Racer *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 35 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 1 March 13th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: See You Next Mirror - The Rest of Exiles *Dom Reviews: Fifty Shades of Grey as told by The Dom *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Clone Wars - Boba Fett Trilogy *Prepack: First Strike Rations Part 3 - The Ride Home *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - If Goku Never Met Bulma *Ask Lovecraft: Collaboration *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Logan *Vangelus Reviews: Judge Dredd & Lawmaster (Mezco One:12) March 12th, 2017 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Kong: Skull Island *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *The AngryJoeShow: Will AngryJoe do a Zelda Angry Review? *The Blockbuster Buster: Batman v Superman Commentary *Weekly Manga Recap: Seven Deadly Sins *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Super Ending 7 (English Cover) - An Evil Angel March 11th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Gotta Lick 'Em All *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Spirited Away *Calluna: Top 10 Redistributed Game of Thrones Characters *The Unmute Button: Out of Sync Music *Rocked Reviews: Black Map - In Droves *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - Logan *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Shin Godzilla *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - WHIS *Ask Lovecraft: Insomnia *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: House of the Dead 4 (Complete + Special) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Before I Fall & Table 19 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Tinie Tempah's Disc-overy (w/D. Respect) *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Cook This - Peanut Butter Jelly Stir-fry March 10th, 2017 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Twister *Rap Critic Reviews: You Was Right - Lil Uzi Vert *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 31 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Kong - Skull Island *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: A Look At Spock *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Red Dwarf USA *Prepack: First Strike Rations Part 2 - The 1st 12 Hours March 9th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Samurai Jack Episodes *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Future of Majin Buu *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! Release Date, Teaser Poster & Romney Hot Sauce! *Prepack: First Strike Rations 1 - What's in the Bag? *Lucky Six Short Films: Star Wars Revenge of the Sith in 5 Seconds *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/9/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 31 - Nintendo Switch Launch & Playstation 5 Rumors March 8th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: King Dong *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - The War Prayer *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Sadako vs. Kayako *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Fan Tributes w/MalikStudios *Ask Lovecraft: Lord Dunsany *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 34 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 38 - Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Episodes 29-35 March 7th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old vs New - Evil Dead *Atop the Fourth Wall: See You Next Mirror: Exiles #1-61 *Rocked Reviews: Top 10 Best Cover Songs In Rock *The Yomarz Show: The Best Game on Nintendo Switch?! *Shark Jumping: Taking a Break *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ghost in the Shell (1995) *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - Howl of Sabrewulf March 6th, 2017 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Top 10 Films of 2016 *Cover By Cover: Animerican Horror Story - Another, Part Two *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Reviews Nintendo Switch (Vlog) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Kong - Skull Island *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Goku?! - The Episode 81 Fallout *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: House of the Dead III (Complete) *Ask Lovecraft: Charles Dexter Ward March 5th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Batman v Superman *Sibling Rivalry: Logan *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Beauty and the Beast *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - The Legend of Zelda (NES) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 81 Review *Weekly Manga Recap: Ray's Special Baby Legs March 4th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Are We The Baddies? *Anime Abandon: Ghost in the Shell - Solid State Society *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The NeverEnding Story *Rap Critic: Rap-Libs - Back That Ass Us: Juvenile *Suede: Pokemon Journey Episode 30 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Lorelei Signal *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Logan & The Shack *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Sweet and Elite March 3rd, 2017 *One Hit Wonderland: Rock Me Amadeus by Falco *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: King Kong Escapes *Projector: Logan *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - Get Out *Specials: New Nostalgia Critic intro (2017) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Time Chamber Explained *Brad Tries: Trump Tonic *Ask Lovecraft: Weird Tales *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (03/02/17) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Quelle Chris' Being You Is Great. I Wish I Could Be You More Often. March 2nd, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 WWE Finishers *Stuff You Like: Extra - Is Susan a Problem? *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Contradiction *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 30 - Twitch vs. Steam, Nindies on the Switch, New Capcom Legacy Collection, & Xbox Game Pass *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 11 *Brad Jones: Another Scene from Jesus, Bro! *The AngryJoeShow: Shadow of War - Angry Trailer Reaction March 1st, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Conquest *Awesome Comics: Should Batman Kill? *Dom Reviews: Frank Herbert's Dune *Vampire Reviews: What We Do In The Shadows *Terror Obscura: Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan *Doug Reviews: Get Out *History of Power Rangers: Power Rangers Turbo (Revised) *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Monster Squad *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: House of the Dead (Complete) *Ask Lovecraft: Starting a Cult *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Gohan In Dragon Ball w/MozillaVulpix Category:Content Category:Updates